Tales of the Butcher AU
by M Knightium
Summary: This is something that came to me after TotBII Chapter 13. Part of me doesn't want to see the story go, so this will be an alternate universe story, dealing with numerous things, since I partially liked the whole Institute of War setting; reminds me of one big high school.
1. Introductions

This is an idea, well...something that came when I uploaded Chapter 13 of Tales of the Butcher. I realized that Renekton's tale was soon to come to an end, and personally, I don't want to see it end so soon. At first I was a bit hopeful for it to end, but to be honest Renekton's grown on me a lot, and seeing his story end felt a bit sad, also I have not a clue what to do for Tales of the Butcher III, if one will exist, so to deal with this an idea came to me; why not create an AU story? As in, this story will take place a few days following the beach assault, and numerous things will be different.

First, this is mostly humor and adventure; having numerous story arcs within, some funny, and some serious, and some tear jerking.

Second, due to reviews regarding how folks feel on Willow, her personality is being adjusted; now being counter active to Renekton's and she is more harsh with things now; actually having the gale to go against Renekton on things, and will often urge him to do things for the better good, or prevent him from spilling more blood.

Third, Nasus and Renekton aren't trying to butcher each other, but are more in a sibling rivalry thing; Nasus does something, Renekton tries to upstage and out show him, usually ends in him achieving, or being hurt.

And lastly, the matches and how they play out are based on my interactions to certain champions; be them good or bad. So no doubt I could get several bad reviews due to many complaining about how I treated their champion like Sheemo or Cocksuckuo. Renekton will often use insults I use to these champions, so in a manner those are my own opinions of those champions and I ask that no one try to influence it; you'll only make me hate them more.

There were also be a Q&A panel at the end of each chapter, with certain champions responding to questions regarding Tales of the Butcher in a whole, as well as certain things in general. Please leave reviews concerning questions and concerns, and the team will answer them when they can.

Stay Frosty.

-M Knightium


	2. Territory War

The Institute of War was quiet for the time being; the midday sun bearing down on it. Renekton sat in his room, at the foot of his bed reading a book regarding stress techniques. He was a bit shaken up from what happened, but he shrugged it off as he continued to read, a short rap at the door alerting him a bit as he stood up; clad in his Outback skin. He opened the door, and stared down at a Summoner, who seemed beyond afraid to even be in Renekton's sight; babbling several times before the Butcher grew annoyed.

_"Spit it out already Summoner; else I'll rip your tongue off." _He said, masking his as best he could before the Summoner hit himself in the head a bit and finally composed his words.

_"Y-y-y-you're needed in the S-s-s-s-summoning Hall Renekton." _He wordlessly commanded the Summoner to leave, as he turned away and walked back towards his bed, despite the Summoner trying to tell him that he was supposed to escort the Butcher. Renekton's hand found his Bat'Leth on the wall as he grabbed a whetstone from the dresser; sharping his blade even as he walked out the door and continued down the hall; flicking metal fillings onto the ground with each step. His mind partially wandered to why he was called to the Summoning Hall; he was rarely used in matches anymore, and the only Summoner who could tolerate him was Willow, though he was heavily against the notion that she "tamed" him. He snorted a bit at the notion, and continued on his walk and sharpen until he opened the large wooden door and entered into the Hall; already seeing numerous Champions and Summoners conversing, as the Butcher walked in and took his traditional spot in the corner and out of sight. The Grand Summoner took his spot at the pedestal at the front of the room, and in that same booming voice he addressed the crowd of Champions and Summoners alike.

_"Welcome Champions and Summoners alike, to another Faction Match! Today, the state of Demacia clashes with the state of Noxus regarding land disputes, and thus, the teams are set and the match prepared; the match will start soon-" _He was cut off when a Summoner hesitantly approached him, whispered something into his ear, and the Grand Summer's face grew solemn and dread.

_"We have an issue; it appears that Xin Zhao has been...hospitalized, regarding some large metal shavings being embedded in his feet and back when he fell in the hallway. We are unsure of who caused this, but I'm afraid we need a replacement to side with Demacia." _Renekton chuckled to himself a bit, knowing how much Xin Zhao annoyed him. His smirk faded when a Summoner called out an idea.

_"Why not hold a small randomized raffle; the Champion picked will replace the Seneschal of Demacia?" _Renekton hoped it wasn't used...but alas the Grand Summoner agreed, and a moment later he placed an orb on the pedestal, and with a snap of his fingers it cycled through every Champion in the League within seconds several times at a breakneck speed, until it began to slow...and it displayed one name.

Renekton; The Butcher of the Sands.

An uproar swept through the room; many Champions enraged and alarmed while Noxus was a bit worried; remembering Renekton's track record.

_"Enough!" _The Grand Summoner boomed; everyone growing silent in a mere second. _"The replacement has been selected, the rooster updated, this cannot be changed. May Summoner Willow please step forward." _She walked out from the crowd, her scarlet hair a bit shorter as it bunched near the bottom of her neck now, and was a bit puffier to an extent.

_"Willow, take your place with the other Summoners, while Renekton must stand on the runic circle to be sent to Summoner's Rift." _Both did as said, but when Willow passed by Katarina the Sinister Blade snickered a bit.

_"Stuck with the Bitcher as always, how sad."_

_"Really? I find it sadder that you use your daggers as dildos, Kuntarina." _Darius and Swain had to hold her back as she tried desperately to murder Willow; the Summoner laughing as she took her place with the others while Renekton stood on the platform, shaking his head and chuckling. That was a pretty good taunt; he especially found it funny that Katarina was glaring daggers at him the entire time, while he just shrugged before they were all warped into the match.

_"Listen here Renekton and you listen good-"_

_"Fuck off Plight of Demacia; I'm going to the Bot Lane-"_

_"No, that's where Jarvan and Lux are going, I'm going Top Lane, and Quinn is going Mid Lane. You're Jungling."_

_"That's fucking bullshit and you know it; I hate Jungling!"_

_"Well too bad, Xin Zhao was gonna do it, now you must." _Arguing with Garen got them nowhere, as Renekton grumbled and grabbed a few items and began walking.

_"What an asshole." _He heard Willow's voice in his head, as he mumbled an agreement. He stood near Red Buff as he waited, continuing to sharpen his blade as he heard the announcer, and moments later the Elder Lizard spawned; Renekton cleaving it in half in a few seconds as well as the tiny lizards; rising in level in seconds as he murdered everything; already reaching Level 6 in seconds.

_"Alright Renekton I'm looking at the map," _Willow told him, as he moved to Mid Lane and waited in the Bushes. _"It looks like Quinn isn't doing so well and could use a gank, but I've lost sight of Darius and Sion as well. They could be trying to push."_

_"No matter, I'll cut them apart."_

_"True; you do have a level advantage and items advantage, but they could overwhelm you." _He didn't listen, already seeing them both and in an instant sliced out; using Cull the Meek to draw more power as he stood in front of Quinn; blocking Darius' axe strike. He threw off his aim and began to slice and dice rapidly; one good one sending him to the ground before he barely dodged a swipe from Sion. Darius used this change and lashed out; cutting Renekton along his side before the Butcher stomped on his face and kicked him back past his turret before raising his blade and blocking Sion's attack. He lifted his ax and slammed it down, knocking Renekton into the air for a second before the Butcher angled himself and sliced down; cutting past Sion as he readied his blade and used Cull the Meek once more; drawing more power before he watched sudden flares ignite over Sion as Willow used Ignite on him. Renekton charged after Sion, but felt Quinn leap past him and try to shoot him to get the kill, only for Renekton to swing his blade and throw it for once; embedding it in the man's back as he fell for a second, before letting out his roar and charging at them, Renekton easily backing out of the combat and watching Quinn get killed.

_"An ally has been slain. An enemy has been slain." _Good enough.

After recalling Renekton ignored Quinn's rage due to her claiming he stole her kill and let her die, despite him clearly engaging them first and wounding them. Regardless, after some more Jungling, he saw Katarina taking Blue Buff, and the mere second she killed the Golem Renekton lunged out, cutting her health down and killing her in moments, both him and Willow laughing at how funny that was, while they moved back to Mid Lane, seeing it unguarded and Darius, Swain, Sion, and Draven all pushing. The Butcher stood firm next to the turret, already taking into the account the level gap; him being 14, and all of them being a mere 10. Darius was first to engage, trying to drag Renekton away from the turret, but the Butcher rolled out of its reach and blocked a strike from Draven; kicking him into the turret and letting it mow him down while he dealt with Swain; already using his passive when killing minions. Renekton sliced past several minions and closed in on him, stunning him before draining some of his health before decapitating him, barely dodging Darius and Sion. He shifted focus for a moment back to the turret, seeing it was wounded badly, before he let out a roar when Sion slashed at his back suddenly, Darius slamming his ax down on him, only for Renekton to block the strike with his blade, before charging forward; pushing Darius right into the turret and letting it cut him down in seconds, before he turned to Sion...who was charging at him with his Ultimate. Willow screamed at Renekton to get out of the way, but he stood firm, and at the last second he dodged right, and kicked; sending Sion into the turret, letting it cut him down a bit before it was destroyed, but Renekton still impaled him; murdering him and using the minions to get away from his passive.

_"Ace." _

The game was won for Demacia, as Summoner and Champion alike cheered for the winning team when they returned. Willow was first to run to the platform and hug Renekton; the Butcher returning the hug as he heard the Noxian team muttering angered things, before Katarina opened her mouth to speak.

_"The bitch got real lucky; she won't be so lucky soon."_

_"If you're considering hurting Willow, think again Kuntarina," _Renekton said, not even worried when she lunged at him, and he absent-mindedly kicked at the right second; embedding his foot into her gut and sending her to the floor.

_"Cause we both know I'll bury you here and now if you even attempt it." _He walked out a second later, Willow with him as they left the Hall, leaving the Demacian team to still be praised.

_"Why didn't you move when I told you?" _She asked Renekton, as he walked her to her room. He mentioned something about Sion only being able to go so far before his Ultimate ran out, as he motioned for her to be careful; already seeing the metal fillings on the floor still, and also some dried blood. Willow looked down at it, and shook her head.

_"For a respected Champion, Xin Zhao really is a wuss." _He couldn't agree more, as they continued on their trek, intending to prepare to go out and do something fun.

During the fights, play  watch?v=q26k8-zpxvI in order to enhance the feel. You won't regret it.

-M

Q&A Spotlight- Renekton sat in his room, blade stabbed in the ground next to him, as he cleared his throat and spoke, a bit annoyed, but regardless he was prepared to do this.

"_This is the Tales of the Butcher Q&A Spotlight; a place for your questions to be answered and issues to be dealt with and put to bed. Now...since we don't have any right now, I'll just talk about something readers might be questioning; Willow's change. Since she received somewhat negative reviews in the past, back before Tales of the Butcher II mind you, but overall many felt she was a Mary Sue...which they'd be right in a means. So she's been altered a bit, clearly seen here as she has the gall to mock Katarina, whereas most Summoners cower under her gaze." _He sighed before shaking his shoulders off. _"So PM questions and we'll get them all answered, and until next time. Also to those who felt that her being mocked is unneeded...she's kinda a major bitch and needs to get smacked around a bit until she learns who's boss."_


	3. Standing Up

_"That was a good win Nocturne."_

_"Thank you Renekton." _The Butcher and his friend currently sat in the Institute of War's barroom; Renekton and Nocturne sitting at the bar...or in Nocturne's case hovering on the seat. They were discussing Nocturne's latest game; 23 kills and only 2 deaths; an amazing feat. _"I got lucky Renekton; I was up against Volibear, Lucian, Lulu, Yasuo, and Sona."_

_"Those scrubs? Well no wonder you won friend."_

_"I couldn't have done it without Blitzcrank; he's a good friend like you bud." _Both of them downed their ale (unsure how Nocturne did it...he just does) and continued to talk before a voice echoed throughout the entire building.

_"All Champions, please report to the Arena at once." _Renekton got up, grabbing his Bat'Leth from the ground and starting to walk; Nocturne in tow as they made their way to the Arena, and already they could see numerous Champions and even a few Summoners alike. Willow wasn't present; Renekton knew she was studying for her Summoner Exams; if she flunked she no longer be able to participate in matches anymore...they didn't dare separate her from Renekton considering his rage. At the moment, Skarner was busy fighting; doing what he could to defeat Lux, but he wasn't able to; lacking numerous skills. After a long and grueling fight, he lost, appearing outside the runic ring, a sullen look on his face. Renekton and Nocturne moved over to him, and before they could help him out Lux already started talking.

_"Guess the mage crushes the bug, doesn't she Skarner?"_

_"Shut it Fux; leave my friend alone." _Lux was about to open her mouth...but then remembered the last time she did that. She mentally shivered from being carved apart from Renekton...the pain still lingered in her mind. Nocturne glared at her as well, and moments later Renekton already heard the rest of the ones he hated; Garen, Quinn, Yi, and Jarvan.

_"What are you doing tormenting my sister, Butcher?" _Garen spitefully demanded, only for Renekton to scoff. _"Torment? If I wanted to torment her I could have already done it. And she had the gall to mock my friend Skarner."_

_"Well that's no issue; he's not a good Champion anyways." _In a flash, Renekton had his blade drawn; all of Garen's party drawing their weapons, as Renekton glared daggers at him. _"Here's an idea, me and Skarner, against all of you pricks. We win, you're gonna do me a little favor-"_

_"And if we win, he steps down from being a Champion." _A steep trade. Jarvan was a bit hesitant, looking to Garen with a bit of annoyance and skepticism. _"Garen you don't have the power to do that; besides who says we'll even win?"_

_"We'll do it." _He spoke before Jarvan could speak more, then he promptly said he wanted to play no part in the battle, and Renekton gripped his blade tightly. He killed the assholes once...time to do it again.

_"Friend, are you sure about this?" _Skarner asked Renekton; the Crystal Vanguard standing next to his friend in the large Arena, Garen standing with his friends, as well as Lux. Renekton finished sharpening his blade, as he looked to Skarner. _"I am; these guys think they're the best of the best; 'bout damn time someone send them down to the bottom."_

_"But I've recalled their win/loss ratio...their wins are pretty steep."_

_"As are mine; look Skarner, I have a plan, just trust me." _The scorpion waited for a moment, before nodding. They stood their ground, and sprung into action the second the enemy began to move. Garen struck first; his blade clashing against Renekton's, the Butcher pushing him back while Skarner dodged hit after hit from Quinn while Yi suddenly lunged at them; Renekton kicking Garen in the stomach and stopping the hit before it got Skarner. Garen tried to slice again, and Renekton blocked the hit before driving his fist into the man's face, sending him staggering back before Lux shot out blasts of light magic. Skarner used his crystal exoskeleton to tank the shots; Renekton closing in on her quickly before Yi got in the way and stopped the Butcher's slice. Quinn open fired at them, and Skarner shot a blast of crystalline energy at her, sending her staggering back as he moved towards her quickly, and before she could dodge he shot his tail forward; hitting her and injecting her with crystalline venom; watching hr cough a bit before she shook off the effects, just as Renekton lunged at her and sliced her into two! Her corpse hit the ground as Skarner cried out when Yi sliced at him; using his claws to stop his sword as Garen rushed at them, Renekton readying his blade and was stopped when Lux hit him with a snare. He broke free just in time, and kicked Skarner out of the way; taking a slash to the chest as she snarled in pain as his eyes flared red and he slashed his blade at Garen's chest; healing himself before slicing forward; the Might of Demacia only able to turn and raise his sword before he felt intense pain, looking down to see Skarner's stinger impaled through his chest.

_"Feel my sting!" _He shouted, before with a heave of effort lifted Garen into the air, and threw him at Yi, the swordsman dodging his friend's corpse only to be hit with a Fracture, then impaled by Renekton. Lux was the last one left, and she fired every bit of magic she could; even charging her ultimate. But of course, Skarner moved forward first, and with several sudden Crystal Slashes, he dropped her. Renekton watched them all respawn, and the second Yi muttered something about them cheating, Skarner laughed.

_"The only reason I won was because I had a friend helping me; a good pal of mine. You all just couldn't look past your own egos to see that."_

_"He's right you know," Jarvan_ spoke to his friends, looking to them all with a mask of scorn. _"You had no right to condemn Skarner for his ability; you can clearly see he can hold his own against you all, with some help of course, but never-the-less, you all have a debt to pay." _They all sighed, as Skarner looked to Renekton, and noticed he wore a demented look. He could tell their punishment wasn't gonna be pleasant.

The Mess Hall was crowded again, the time being late dinner. Champions and Summoners alike conversed and ate together, all having a good time. Their attention was drawn to Garen and Lux walking in, both a bit skeptical. No one could see Renekton outside the door, urging them forward as Nocturne and Skarner stood with him; Nocturne holding a Hex-Tech video camera. Both champions in the room wore sullen looks before Garen was first to speak.

_"Attention everyone...I have something to say;" _He took a deep breath, before turning to Lux. _"I fuck my sister every single night when no one is around; sometimes I do it when I should be in a League match because I'm a retarded ape of a man who can't do anything right. And to prove my incest love I'm gonna do this." _Without any warning he suddenly and somewhat messily started making with his sister; the entire room erupting into shouts of disgust and laughter, while Renekton and his friends cracked up beyond all reckon. Nocturne managed to compose himself long enough to keep recording, stopping once both embarrassed champions emerged from the room, glaring pure hate at the Butcher, while Lux soon fell into sobs as she said something about her reputation being ruined.

_"I hope you're happy Butcher," _He spat, trying his best not to throw a punch...despite Skarner having his tail at the ready. _"Now I'm the laughing stock of the entire Institute of War!"_

_"No, you're the second laughing stock." _As soon as he said that, Yi sprinted by, wearing not a shred of clothing, obviously streaking before running into the Mess Hall; screams and laughs sounding out moments later while Nocturne ducked in to keep filming.

_"See he's the first." _Skarner then realized something, and then looked to Renekton.

_"Where's Quinn?"_

_"She's being dealt with by a friend."_

Unbeknownst to them, Quinn currently lay in a dark room, a bit helpless, as Thresh stood over her, a demented smile on his face.

_"You know what rhymes with Jailer?" _He asked her, knowing she couldn't speak due to the gag in her mouth. He leaned down and whispered the answer, Quinn's eyes going wide.

_"Rape..." _

_"She's probably fine." _Renekton told Skarner, as Garen huffed and walked off, just as Yi rank back out, coated in food as he kept running. Morgana stepped out of the room moments later, a bit drunk from mead as she hit the ground unconscious; Nocturne floating out seconds later and looking around before hooking his arms under her waist and slowly dragging her off. When Renekton asked what he was doing, his answer was quick and curt.

_"I'm about to teach her to embrace the darkness." _Daring not to question how, Renekton just asked for the camera as he caught it seconds later. Nocturne left moments later, followed by Skarner, thanking Renekton for being his friend, as the Butcher started back for his room, a smile on his face.

Today was a pretty good day.

**Q&A Panel-** Renekton sat in his room, rummaging through the mailbox, but once again found nothing. With a sigh he chucked it across the room, and shrugged.

_"Still no questions; whatever. I'll address some stuff then." _He cleared his throat before he sat in the chair in front of the fireplace, holding a cup of tea. _"Someone once asked why the creator plays a few champions, but not the rest. His answer...the others look like assholes. Garen looks like a prick, Alistair his dinner, Lux looked like someone he'd punch in the face, and so on so forth. Cho'Gath reminded him of himself, and then there's me, close to the point where my personality afflicted his own...he should go get some help." _He heard several thumps next door, and shook his head. _"Nocturne's really laying into her...somehow. If any readers are upset at how we humiliated Garen, Lux, and Yi...who cares? Everyone'll be over it in a week or so, and then things'll be normal again. Oh and Willow wasn't in this chapter due to her look currently being revised so she's more modern and spunky...not sure why...but whatever." _A scream echoed out in the hall, and Renekton sighed before standing.

_"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go tend to the fact that Morgana is probably calling rape right now. Until next time readers and fans." _


	4. Poker Night

_"And that was when I devoured his skull." _Cho'Gath finished his tale, sipping his wine as he looked at his cards. He was clad in his Gentlemen skin, favoring it a bit. Currently, he, Renekton, Nocturne, Mordekaiser, and Skarner were engaged in a rough poker match, all betting stuff they had. Renekton nodded at Cho'Gath's story, as he looked down at his hand.

_"Not bad Cho; liked the part about you using Lux as a club to beat Garen with." _

_"Indeed," _Nocturne muttered, laying out his hand, seeing if he had won. Unfortunatly, Mordekaiser won, everyone suddenly cursing as he collected the poker chips. _"Am I allowed to tell my story yet?" _When everyone nodded he started to speak, getting another hand together.

_"It was a game in the rift as usual; I was Jungling as usual and minding my own business. It was mid game and my team was losing turrets; I was about to go assist bot, but I caught a glimpse of Uydr walking by, both buffs in hand. No doubt he was about to gank bot, so I did the best thing possible."_

_"Ran for cover?"_

_"Said F this noise and left?"_

_"Engaged him in an honorable gentlemen's duel?"_

_"Better, I waited until he finished the gank, slaughtered him, the two bot, and destroyed their turret." _Everyone nodded in approval as Mordekaiser spoke next, shuffling his hand.

"_Eh, mine's not nearly as good; just wiped out everyone in one go by letting 'em take Barron, then I killed the lot." _Skarner shrugged, putting his hand down, and everyone swore. The Crystal Vanguard chuckled, and recited his game he went bot and Blitzcrank helped him secure 24 kills and only 2 deaths. Eventually everyone's eyes fell on Renekton, who merely shrugged.

"_Nothin' special, 'cept I won a game 2 v 5. It was me and Warwick, we managed to get fed early game and even with just two of us we wiped 'em out and got the game done in about 30 minutes...also I win." _He lay his hand out, and of course Skarner cursed and suddenly tackled him, trying to punch him. No one tried to stop him; just let them work out their frustrations. They weren't doing anything big or fancy today...just having fun as friends. They all suddenly looked up when the door opened and Thresh walked in, a smile on his spectral face.

"_Guys! Guess what I just did?"_

**Q&A Spotlight**

Renekton sat in his study, wearing a Christmas hat, as he sipped some wine. He took a deep breath, tossing the drink into the fire and watching it suddenly flicker higher.

"_Welcome to another spotlight, answering your questions. If you're wondering why this chapter wasn't all machine guns and explosions epic this time...writer's been sick for a bit, still is; something about a headache that never goes away. Either way, we have a few questions to answer, and I guess it's time to do it." _

He reached in the mail box and withdrew a few scrolls, tossing the empty box into the fireplace as well; the Butcher opening the first one and looking over it.

"_Carnage068 asks, what is Cho'Gath's favorite skin due to mine being Outback. The answer; he really seems to like his Gentleman Skin, due to him actually being sophisticated when no one's around. It's actually funny to watch but hey, he's our friend." _The scroll hit the flames as he took out another one. _"Hastranys asks, what was Valor doing during the whole Quinn and Thresh thing. The answer...Thresh made it watch everything. And no, I doubt it counts as voyeurism; more along the lines of scarring for life. The bird now flies in circles and Quinn walked with a limp for a week. Whatever Thresh did to her...we don't wanna know; heard he asked Skarner where the lube and handcuffs were..." _He shuddered, tossing that scroll in the fire. _"Our last question for today is from GrezzWizard, why is this tagged humor? Well...funny shit happens a lot. This will have story arcs sometimes, but not for a while. So for now sit down and enjoy reading us do funny shit...except for what happened to Quinn...not sure how no one called us on that one. See you all next time, and in case we don't have another chapter, I wanna say Merry Snowdown." _


	5. Snowday Funday

Renekton reclined in his chair, resting near the fireplace in his cozy warm leather chair. A book rested in his hands, the Butcher reading a book regarding ancient powers. The snow fell outsides; a reminder that he couldn't venture too far outside. A gentle rap at the door brought him out of his thoughts; standing up and approaching the door; opening it slowly.

Willow stood there, clad in a large black coat, as she shivered a bit. She lacked her Summoner Robes; wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and boots; a grey shirt under her jacket.

_"Somethin' the matter Willow?" _The Butcher asked her, a smile gracing his maw as Willow smiled back before pointing down the hall.

_"Gragas found out how to make Butterbeer; most of the champs are in the Cafeteria; thought you'd enjoy that." _Renekton had not a clue what the hell Butterbeer was, but it sounded warm and decent; also Willow wanted him to come. Despite only being clad in his Outback Skin still, Renekton placed his Bat'Leth onto his back, and walked out; his boots clicking as he followed Willow. The Cafeteria was significantly packed; Champions talking, drinking, and having a good time. Renekton already saw the guys, Nocturne already sipping his drink as Kog'Maw ate a keg. Renekton already felt a bit of, serene peace, due to how welcoming things were...least on his friend's side. Willow walked off to go take care of something (based on what Renekton heard something regarding her Summoner Mid-Terms) as the Butcher reached his seat, and found he was seated next to Rek'Sai; the Void Burrower messily eating her food. Renekton looked over to her, and then to the food.

_"Might wanna slow down; don't wanna choke do you?" _She looked down to him...and only said a few clicks and grunts. Renekton sat there for a whole minute before realizing it.

She didn't speak English.

_"Hey Cho'Gath, can you translate?" _The Terror of the Void looked over, seeing Rek'Sai making more clicking and roars before sipping his Butterbeer; setting it down gently.

_"She's saying that she understands your reasoning and decided to listen to you." _

_"Does she understand English?"_

_"Fluently; just can't speak it." _Rek'Sai let out more roars, Cho'Gath translating her words to say something along the lines of her wanting to eat Teemo. However, Renekton heard some loud laughter and some people walk by, rudely shoving Rek'Sai and causing her to drop her drink; the Voidborn getting out of her seat and roaring at them. Renekton looked over, and saw there were 5 of them; Nunu, Sivir, Annie, Amumu, and Miss Fortune; all in their Snowdown Skins. They looked to Rek'Sai, and Sivir was the first to speak.

_"Back down, bug, don't make me crush you."_

_"Actually don't make me crush you." _Renekton spoke up, standing and siding next to Rek'Sai, arms crossed. He didn't like these guys at all; an excuse to mess them up was something he'd love. Annie crossed her own arms, staring up at Renekton...and soon looked away, frightened. Most learned the hard way not to make eye contact with Renekton, especially when irritated. Miss Fortune shook her head as she sighed.

_"Well look, knocking..."her" drink over was an accident, so no harm done right?" _Rek'Sai made several clicks and roars; Cho'Gath laughing a moment later.

_"Too soon Rek'Sai...too soon." _Renekton didn't get the joke, but assumed she said something pretty bad. Amumu walked off, as Katarina looked over, clad in her Slay Belle skin. She glared at Renekton, as took his seat, knowing Rek'Sai was busy guzzling more Butterbeer. Renekton had a hunch things would get bad in the near future.

Walking down the hall, Renekton read his book as he made his way to the Lower Holds; having received word he could head out to the snowy courtyard. By himself the Butcher would perish in the cold...so why not see if Brand could come out? The Burning Vengeance could help keep cold blooded people alive out there. It wasn't that Renekton didn't want to go outside, it was that most of his friends were outside; Willow as well. So why not join them? Renekton reached the Lower Holds and after speaking to a few Summoners (really just threatening them) he had the okay to release Brand; the burning man stepping out of his cell, and looking around.

_"Is it snowing already?"_

_"Yeah, how the hell did you know that; there's no window in that cell."_

_"I can feel the cold..." _That made plenty of sense.

The snow outside was as Renekton expected; cold and white. It came up to his knees as he trudged through it; Brand in tow; the burning man seeming to shiver, while Renekton did his best not to show the cold bothered him. At the moment, Nocturne wore his Frozen Terror skin, currently lacking his blades in accordance to allow him to roam outside for a bit, as he constructed a snowman, Cho'Gath assisting him. Willow was rolling some snow together to form a head for the snowman, upon seeing Renekton she waved a bit; still continuing her work.

_"So we're making a snowman..." _Renekton trailed off, watching Willow set the head on and turn to him, hands clasped together. _"Of course, it's what we do in the snow? You had snow from where you came from right?"_

_"Shruima was a desert." _Willow sighed a bit, understanding. Cho'Gath finished assisting Nocturne as he crossed his lower arms; his upper arms flicking a bit as he admired the handy work. _"We've done well," _He mused, watching Nocturne float back and look over it as well. _"Now we need a hat, a carrot...and someone's eyes." _Willow heavily hoped he was joking at that last part. Renekton shrugged and heard voices nearby...and a moment later ducked when something flew past, obliterating the snowman, Cho'Gath suddenly glaring at the culprit; Miss Fortune; surrounded by many of those Renekton disliked; many clad in their Snowdown Skins.

_"Best part of Snowdown," _She smiled, many of them collecting snow in their hands and shaping it. _"Snowball fights." _The barrage came in seconds; Renekton stabbing his blade down and shielding himself and Willow. Nocturne acted beyond fast, digging up snow and forming a fort as Cho'Gath tanked the shots; shielding his face with his upper and lower arms while Nocturne constructed a suitable fort. Renekton ducked down; bringing willow with him as they all huddled down.

_"Shoulda fuckin' saw this one coming!" _Renekton shouted, digging his hand into the ground and pulling up some snow; making a ball and throwing it suddenly; pelting Annie in the face; sending her to the ground. Nocturne made several snowballs and started to chunk them as fast as he could; hitting Sivir in the stomach; another hitting her head. But the issue was more continued to show up; the moment looked bad for the team...until they all heard it.

A deafening roaring screech.

Something bolted through the snow fast; and suddenly burst from it; raining down snowy hell on all of them save for Renekton and his group. Whatever it was, it was covering them all in snow; faster than many of them could run. Renekton saw who it was, and started to chuckle.

Rek'Sai.

She rained down fury on all of them; leaving Miss Fortune left. She backed away, hands up in surrender, as Rek'Sai let out a roar, and tunneled underground below her, and a second later her hands burst from the snow; grabbing Miss Fortune's feet and pulled her down to her neck; the Void Burrower surfacing a second later and looking down at Miss Fortune...before leaning back and suddenly letting out strange clicks...she was laughing.

Guess the term Snowday Funday made a lot of sense, even to her...

**Q&A Spotlight**

Renekton sat in his chair, reclined back, a mug of Butterbeer in hand. The Question Box was empty, as he seemed content.

The difference, was Willow was asleep in the bed behind him, the covers hiding that she was sleeping...nude.

And Rek'Sai was on the ground, currently chewing on a large bone.

_"We're working at a good pace to get these uploaded to you guys." _Renekton spoke, watching Rek'Sai chew on the bone with her strange maw. _"So far we're nearing out first story arc; so yeah. However, no questions today." _He looked down at Rek'Sai.

_"I can explain her; the writer recently bought her and likes playing her, 2nd to me. So thus, she's reached a spot as a major character alongside myself, Nocturne, Cho'Gath, and Skarner. She'll play a part in further story arcs, and will also stand alongside me in the main series. Rek'Sai, say hi." _A strange number of clicks escaped her maw, as Renekton cursed.

_"Fuck, forgot you don't talk."_

To Be Continued...


	6. Foreboding Feeling

As the snow began to melt and things began to calm down in the Institute of War. Renekton, to many's disbelief, actually began to train Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower sharing their dangerous power of Fury. So thus, he taught her as much as he could, hoping that soon she'd make all the Champions suffer.

Rek'Sai smashed another training dummy; Renekton watching her train a new method; using her fury as a means to enhance her attacks. The Butcher heard a bell, and sighed; knowing Rek'Sai had to return to the Lower Holds. As the Recall Circle formed around her, Rek'Sai reared up on her four legs, and gave a short bow to Renekton, honoring him as her master before she vanished. A smirk graced Renekton's face, the Butcher turning and walking back to the building; he had a game later today.

Cutting down another minion, Renekton had a decent amount of farm going. He was of course in Top Lane, and already he was a good 7; having killed the enemy team's Fiora twice due to her not expecting him to build tank and lifesteal. Willow's voice echoed in his head as he sliced at the turret.

_"__I detected Nidalee and Rengar coming in for the gank; I'd advise getting in the bush." _Renekton moved away from the turret...and a sand soldier nearly impaled him; the Butcher punching it in the face. _"What the fuck?!" _He shouted, turning, and watched a face emerge from the river...a dark face.

Azir; he stood firm with 2 sand soldiers around him, both standing with him as the emperor readied his staff and pointed it at Renekton.

_"__The infamous Butcher of the sands..." _His tone was both spiteful and friendly, as impossible as that sounded. _"May I have the honor of finally striking you down?" _He wasn't asking; he was telling him what he intended to do. The soldiers dashed forward as Renekton ducked right; lashing out with his blade and cut them both apart; watching both collapse into the sand. Azir shot a bolt of energy from the tip of his staff; striking Renekton's back as he hissed in pain; clutching his blade before he sliced at Azir; shooting towards him. Azir spawned a soldier and dashed right; Renekton skidding to a halt and slashing with his blade; cutting Azir across his back. The emperor let out a pained cry and turned around; only to be met with Renekton's fist in his neck. Hitting the floor, Azir spent only a second down before spawning another soldier and dashing to him; avoiding the killing blow as he caught his breath.

_"__You've improved Renekton, I'm glad." _He tapped his staff twice on the ground, now 7 soldiers rising and surrounding Renekton. _"It'll be better to end you this way; once noble warrior." _Every soldier dashed forward at the same time; Renekton barely managing to leap into the air and avoid the attack before stepping on one's head and launching himself at Azir; slashing at him; the Emperor stopping the strike with his staff. Before he could say something witty as an insult Renekton suddenly head butted him. He stumbled back; shaking his head before Renekton flicked his blade and stabbed upwards; impaling Azir in an instant as the Emperor uttered a pained gasp before going limp; his soldiers all vanishing once Renekton dropped the body.

_"__You never __fucking__ said he was here." _He hissed, obviously not liking Azir in the slightest. Willow seemed a bit distraught. _"I didn't have a clue he was there; look can we stay focused?" _Renekton muttered some stuff and got walking. His anger grew when, as said, Nidalee and Rengar ran out; the fight not going so well for Renekton.

At every turn and twist; wherever Renekton was, Azir was there as well; and engaged the Butcher in a series of skirmishes; one prevailing each time. However, despite his best efforts, Renekton still failed in the end; his team lost. Back in the Summoning Hall, Renekton stepped off the rune quickly; anger still coursing through him as Willow tried to console him, but Renekton stopped her with a hand.

_"__Willow it's really fucking best if you don't follow me; I don't want to lash out at you again." _He was out a moment later, leaving Willow standing there, a sigh escaping her lips.

_"__Is this usually how it goes when he loses?" _Willow heard a voice behind her; turning to stare up at Azir, the Emperor's staff on his back. There was no hostility in his voice, actually concern. She solemnly nodded, her eyes trailing off to the door Renekton left from...actually smashed on his way out. Azir slowly shook his head and placed a hand on his beaked chin.

_"__He was always volatile; perhaps it'd be best f0r you to learn how to control his rage." _Willow didn't wish to mention her charm; she basically already did control his rage. Azir placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down to her.

_"__If you ever need aid, I'll always be here for you." _She smiled up to him, and followed Renekton, hoping to prevent him from taking out his rage on a Summoner or two...like last time.

_"__I can't believe of all people I lost to him!" _Renekton shouted, punching a hole in the wall, Willow standing behind him, scared a bit. She tried to calm herself, but this time his rage didn't subside. _"I'd be less pissed if I lost against a Teemo!"_

_"__I'm sorry, I should have told you," _He suddenly looked to her, his once amber eyes now a dark red.

_"__You knew?" _Willow had no words, she couldn't. She knew damn well Azir was there, she was afraid of how he'd react. She finally nodded, as Renekton turned around, head on his head.

_"__Leave."_

_"__Wha-"_

_"__Willow, for your own good, leave me be; I'm about to go berserk and I don't want to hurt you; since you clearly knew one of my most hated foes aside from Nasus was in that match, had you told me soon I would have been prepared; been ready to fight him; without the memories of Shruima stinging me. So it's best if you simply get out." _Willow had no response, save for wordlessly stepping out the room, and burying her face into her hands. She knew Renekton's anger often spoke for him; but this was one of those times he went too far; turning a simple mistake into a colossal failure. She looked outside, and realized it was night...the bar was open.

Maybe she could drown her sorrows in ale. 

The very bar Renekton defeated Jinx near still stood; Willow sitting at the counter, sipping at some ale. The bartender didn't wish to ask what troubled her; he knew better when he asked Vi that question. Willow took another swig of the strong drink, as her vision clouded a bit.

_"__Summoner Willow, are you sure this is a good idea to rid yourself of your burden?" _Azir placed a hand on Willow's shoulder; the drunken girl shaking her head to clear her vision as she looked to Azir, and shrugged his hand off.

_"__Look this ain't the first time he's done this...shit." _She hiccupped a bit; Azir sitting next to her and looking over her. _"He pulls this shit once a month; I've had it!"_

_"__You need to be more patient with him; Renekton spent decades trapped in a cell, insane with anger. It's all he knows; it's best to just accept it and let him be. Have you considered how much he really values you Willow?" _Even when drunk, she could still process the sincerity in Azir's words. Renekton cared about and loved her...but his rage was the issue. Azir took a drink of his own ale, and Willow stared at him intently, her mind swimming with stuff. He was kind to her, passive, and put up with her when drunk; Renekton never did that. She wasn't sure if it was her own feelings or the ale talking, but she turned him a bit, and planted a kiss against his beak; Azir startled for a second, but eventually eased into it. His arms wrapped around her, as her eyes slowly closed.

She felt serene peace for the time...her drunken mind not processing what she had done.

He sat in his room; head in his hands as he sat on the bed. Renekton cursed himself again and again; why the fuck did he let his anger speak for him? It ruined **everything** he had; it always did! A knock at the door caught his attention and the door opened, Nasus stepping in.

_"__Brother, are you well? I heard about the match today." _Renekton sighed and remained where he was; Nasus stepping in front of him. _"What's wrong?"_

_"__I did it again brother." _Nasus sighed, placing a hand on his muzzle as he shook his head. It was clear Renekton meant he let his anger speak for him, and once again he drove Willow off before he lashed out.

_"__Renekton, this is an issue-"_

_"__I know Nasus, I know." _He stood up and walked to the window; hat left on the bed as he placed a hand on the window sill; looking out into the quiet calm night. _"I used my anger and fury to defeat my foes and rivals; win match after match...but these consequences I can't live with. Every time I feel I can go one step forward, my anger drags me two steps back. I rage at my friends, nearly kill people every day, and worst of all...I always have to struggle and restrain myself from taking my fury out on Willow." _He shook his head as a deep sigh escaped his maw. _"I know what I must do Nasus..."_

_"__You don't mean-"Renekton_ turned around, a determined look on his face. _"I need to talk to Vel'Koz, and see if it's possible to remove my fury; to finally put my volatile rage in check; return me to the Ascendant I used to be back in Shruima." _Nasus could barely believe his ears. His brother's only real power, his major abilities and powers...he was willing to give them all up for one girl. _"What will you do for matches then?"_

_"__I can probably learn from you; learn to use Mana, even Energy; all my Fury does is drive me back to the brink of insanity; I have yet to control it, and I doubt I ever can." _

_"__Are you sure about this brother? There may be no way to ever get it back."_

_"__I know, but I love Willow, more than anything; abandoning my fury is a good start to committing to her." _His hat was upon his head in an instant; blade on his back. _"I'm going to find Willow; talk to her about this; it's for the best." _Nasus watched him walk out; and the Curator looked out the window. Wherever Willow was...he hoped she made the right life choice...

Willow sat in Azir's bed, the drunkenness cleared from her now as the weight of what she had done.

She cheated on Renekton; betrayed his trust, all because she felt Azir appreciated her more.

Of all the stupid choices she made in life; this had to be the biggest. Azir fixed his armor as he sighed, shaking his head.

_"__We all make mistakes Willow..." _He spoke, fixed up and set. _"This is one of those." _She looked up at him, and dressed herself, placing a hand on his arm.

_"__Azir, it's ok; I'll find a way out of this; but you were gentle; tender, and I appreciated it." _Azir smiled a bit, and Willow left his room; getting 19 steps before she ran into him; and for once, Renekton didn't seem angry. In fact he looked beyond happy to see Willow. When she asked if he was ok, he told her the news.

_"__I found a ritual that can purge me of my fury." _Willow was...shocked. She had mixed feelings. On one hand she was ecstatic due to him finally taking a step to heal himself and become a better person and a stronger Champion...but on another hand no fury meant he'd be easy to kill in battles; she had her Summoning Trials in a month; if she could reach them with Renekton winning match after match she'd finally reach the rank of Gold.

_"__Renekton, your fury is what makes you who you are." _She explained, taking his hand. _"I know you can control it; make it yours." _Renekton looked down at her, and trusted her words.

_"__So be it Willow; just...thank you for always being there for me, and never betraying me." _He hugged Willow, and as she hugged back, she trembled a bit.

How could she tell him she just did betray him?

**Q&A Spotlight**

Renekton sat in his chair, a large bucket of ice and water next to him. An opened scroll was in his hand as he took another sigh; hand on his head.

_"__GrezzWizard asks, can Renekton do the ice bucket challenge and then freeze himself in a block of ice and survive?" _He muttered, before shaking his head.

_"__Fuck it; I'll do it." _He pulled the bucket up and dunked the contents on himself...the water and ice causing severe freezing.

His upper half was frozen ice solid; the Butcher letting out a muffled sigh as he stood up and slammed his chest into a wall, breaking the ice as he shivered.

_"__Note to self; make Mordekaiser handle all dares..."_


	7. The Truth

The guilt of what she had done haunted Willow a bit, but yet she still continued to see Azir. As said, he was loving and gentle; something she craved that Renekton could never provide. She still continued to Summon Renekton; work things out and keep winning matches; in an attempt to get things done. Due to Willow being happy and healthy, Renekton's fury was manageable, and stable. However, her and Azir continued to see each other and in a sense date, for about a good solid 4 weeks.

But Willow could never shake off the weight on her shoulders; the weight of guilt.

_"What exactly do you plan to do Willow?" _Azir asked her, sitting in a leather chair as he watched Willow rise from his bed, another morning after their tussle._"You know much more than I do we cannot lie to Renekton forever, it's neither safe nor right."_ She smoothed back her hair as she shook her head, used to this now. _"Once I have my Gold Rank, I get Renekton as far as I can from here before I finally tell him the truth." _Azir was silent for a bit before rubbing his eyes.

_"That's your ploy? You're using him to get your goal then plan to discard him like waste?"_

_"No! I just can't take the anger anymore; my emotions affect his rage Azir; do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" _He nodded, Willow having told him about her charm a while back. _"I either need to get rid of it, or make sure he's far enough from the Institute of War so if and when he goes berserk; innocent lives aren't killed."_

_"Willow I know for a fact wherever he's at; he'll wipe out every single living thing there until he finds and kills me. Look at the logic; he'll assume I stole you from him, he'll see me as his foe; more so than his own brother, and will stop at nothing to kill me."_

_"I won't let that happen Azir, just...let me think...we need to figure out a way to tell him that I've been seeing you behind his back-" _She was cut off when the shadows in the room adjusted, some seeming to leave. It was almost as if there was one...that wasn't a shadow...

Nocturne.

Azir bolted up a second later as the Eternal Nightmare rose from the ground; missing his armor, but he maintained his form, and his eyes were narrowed.

_"Just when I actually began to see you as a friend Willow..." _He shook his head, hovering over the ground. _"You continue to disappoint me." _Willow was beyond scared, as Azir held his spear at Nocturne's head; ready to zap the ghostly specter in the head if he tried anything. Nocturne looked to Azir, and shook his head once more. _"Ease yourself fallen emperor, I'm not attacking either of you, I'm unarmed."_

_"Then-"_

_"I was moving around the building and I overheard you two." _Willow was silent as she asked, and he answered. _"How much did I hear? Enough to know you've betrayed Renekton and are using him to get what you want!" _Anger laced his voice as Willow cowered in the bed. Azir stood ready as Nocturne slowly moved back, and he let out a spectral sigh. _"However, I don't plan to tell him, least not yet; I can't." _His arms crossed as he continued to speak; Willow listening intently. _"He trusts you too much Willow; he'll value your word over mine. And even then-"_

_"You're not even supposed to be out of your cell Nocturne; if a Summoner hears that you'll be sealed back, with tighter security." _The Eternal Nightmare looked down at Azir and sighed. He caught him there; they both had truths against each other: he could tell Renekton of Willow's betrayal, and Azir could tell the Grand Summoner of Nocturne's escape. He floated towards the door, and then looked back to Willow, a solemn gaze present for once, instead of the usual scornful one.

_"Willow, he really trusts you...end this, before I do." _He phased through the door, and was gone a second later, leaving them to sink in with the new bad news.

_"We can be considered safe for the time Willow," _Azir said to her, pulling Willow from her morbid thoughts. _"Nocturne won't tell Renekton; we can get him sealed up once more; deeper than originally if needed be. We can keep this concealed."_

_"How long can we?" _Willow knew that they'd be discovered, and then the ramifications would be more than they could bear.

She was beyond close to actually listening to what Nocturne said.

The Eternal Nightmare himself darted from shadow to shadow; having found a way out of the Institute of War; thankfully without being discovered in the slightest. He needed to find Cho'Gath; the Terror of the Void had full freedom due to his time spent in the League, as well as his cunning and intellect made him perfect to assist him in finding a means to expel Willow's betrayal. He reached the manor of Cho'Gath, and after knocking quickly he was greeted by an aged butler opening the door, looking to Nocturne with a tired expression.

_"May I help you sir?"_

_"I'm here to see Cho'Gath; where is he?"_

_"Master Cho'Gath is entertaining some guests, do come back-" _He didn't even bat an eye when Nocturne's hand was on the door, his clawed fingers digging into it.

_"NOW." _He spoke, anger lacing his voice as the butler nodded, and stepped back from the door; allowing Nocturne to float inside; the butler leading him to the dining room...and was met with a profoundly normal sight.

Cho'Gath was in his Gentlemen skin, and currently held a glass of wine; sipping it a bit. Across the table sat Kog'Maw with a small top hat, Kha'Zix with a bow tie and top hat, Vel'Koz with a single large monocle, and Rek'Sai currently chewing on a large mutton leg. Upon seeing the specter Cho'Gath gave a nod, and then looked to his company.

_"Don't mind us dear friend," _He took a sip of his wine as he watched Kog'Maw wave with his stubby arms. _"We're discussing the plans for the Void to breach this world later on."_

_"I got something worse; Willow is cheating on Renekton with Azir." _A pregnant silence filled the room suddenly after Cho'Gath nearly choked on his wine, Kog'Maw stopped eating to listen, Kha'Zix nearly choked on what he was eating, Vel'Koz's eyes all widened, as Rek'Sai stopped eating.

_"Are you 100% sure about this Nocturne?" _Cho'Gath seemed concerned, standing up and looking to Nocturne. The specter gave a solemn nod, as everyone fell silent. _"How long has this been going on?"_

_"A while from what I can tell; Willow feels Azir is a gentle, kind person, a heavy contrast to Renekton. Instead of telling him she's planning to continue blind-siding him until she reaches Gold; then she plans to tell him, after she gets what she wants."_

_"So that bitch is using him then..." _Kha'Zix interjected, obviously displeased, as he stood up. Vel'Koz placed a tentacle on his shoulder, offering console as he looked to the Voidreaver.

_"Ease yourself friend...Cho'Gath, do you have a suggestion, one that doesn't involve eating Willow?"_

_"I believe I do." _He approached a window, gazing out it as he wore a solemn expression. _"Kha'Zix, take one of the Hextech Cameras in my study...get the truth on camera...it's only right we show Renekton." _

**Q&A Spotlight**

Renekton was a bit confused as to where Willow was; she was usually around for some of the Spotlights. Regardless, he sat in his chair, and cleared his throat.

_"Wonder where the hell she is...anyhow, we all thank you for the support for the story, and of course, we only have one question...thankfully not a fucking challenge." _He pulled it out and tossed the box out the window; hearing it smash into Talon's head downstairs.

_"GrezzWizard asks, do I plan on marrying Willow, and if so, how will that go about." _He was silent for a second before sighing. _"To be honest, it can work out like a normal marriage, but the difference being is that I can either give up my powers and become mortal, or bestow them onto her. Chance are the former; I love her too much to damn her to immortality like me; to watch everyone around us wither and die. She's always been there for me, and I plan to always be there for her, no matter what. I'll never betray her; I know she feels the same..." _He rubbed one of his eyes as he yawned.

_"Anyhow, it's getting late; I'll see you all for the next chapter; stay safe."_


	8. Rage

Invisibility was a perk Kha'Zix loved.

Using it, he easily got the evidence needed; the team all assembled at Cho'Gath's manor, as the Voidborn make a radical move; he invited Azir over for dinner, to test if he was as virtuous as he let on.

At the time; the Emperor sat at the far end of the table; Cho'Gath at the other end, as his friends and allies sat at the sides, enjoying a quiet dinner. Azir had been skeptical at first, but here he was now; eating some fish with a fork. He actually felt this was a calm time, until Cho'Gath spoke.

_"So how long do you plan on blindsiding Renekton?" _He nearly spit his food out as he looked to Cho'Gath with a worried look, the Terror of the Void glaring down at him. Azir sighed as he set down his fork.

_"I personally want to tell him soon, but Willow is scared, she's seen Renekton at his angriest...she knows what he will do."_

_"Indeed; run a Rape-Train through the entire Institute of War to get to you and cut you into sand." _His words didn't help to calm Azir. The Emperor sighed, and shook his head; watching a Voidling scurry across the table and drop down some more food.

_"I know now Azir, you are scared," _Cho'Gath said to him; as he stood up. _"Which means you nowhere near want to harm Renekton; you seem more afraid of him than I expected. I'd sit down with Willow like this, but she's afraid to come near this manor." _With little effort he tossed Azir something, the Emperor pocketing it after he realized what it was.

_"So what happens now?"_

_"Kha'Zix still tells him...but I'll see what I can do so you do not die." _His words were true, as Azir stood up and collected his things; walking out the doors a moment later while Nocturne materialized from the shadows.

_"You think to protect him?"_

_"He's not in it to hurt Renekton; too scared of him. He has good reason for it; Kha'Zix is already on his way to tell Renekton the truth. In a few hours, we best be prepared to bail Renekton out...whatever he's going to do; we know the League can and will persecute him to the fullest extent." _Nocturne nodded solemnly as Cho'Gath adjusted his monocle and started walking out; letting Kog'Maw to stay inside the manor at all times.

This was about to get ugly.

If one were to check Renekton's room around early morning, before many people got up, they'd be rewarded by an odd sight.

Renekton often cared for something, aside from Willow.

A bat.

It was a Fruit bat; one he found while out past curfew and butchering people over in Ionia. He didn't have a name for it; he mostly referred to it as Fury; a testament that when the bat finally flew away, so would his rage.

At the moment, Renekton held the small creature in his hand, allowing it to hang from one of his fingers and rock a bit; the bat about to sleep. As soon as it closed its eyes and relaxed Renekton set it down in its cage, making sure to place his hat inside as well; he knew it used the garment as a makeshift bed at times. Taking a sigh, Renekton sat down on his bed, and looked to the spot Willow was usually. She was always busy with Summoner stuff...she was barely here anymore. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out...something that would have made her gasp and cry.

A gold ring, he intended to pop the question to her.

The door opened, and Renekton looked over, expecting to see Willow. Alas, all he saw was a bit of a distortion in the air; Kha'Zix no doubt. The Voidreaver uncloaked, and kicked the door closed; Renekton standing up a moment later.

_"Old friend, what is it?"_

_"You need to see this..." _He passed over the Hextech camera, and Renekton opened it up, playing a certain video...while Kha'Zix backed away to the other side of the room.

Renekton's face went from confused, to concerned, then to sorrow-filled.

...then to furious.

_"She betrayed me...SHE BERTRAYED ME!" _His eyes were full black now, his irises being the only red as Kha'Zix could literally see red aura radiating around him; enveloping him like fire on a burning log.

_"Kha'Zix..." _His voice was two toned and distorted; a hellish tone that even the mightiest champions in the League would cower from. The Voidreaver watched his gaze slowly shift to him, as his eyes remained that same unholy red. _"Run." _He wasted no time; already being out the door as Renekton literally punched it off his hinges, and broke into a sprint, screaming one name before he smashed through a wall.

_"AZIR!"_

Many Champions and Summoners alike were having breakfast down in the Cafeteria. They were having a good time. However, the doors suddenly blew open, and Renekton stood there; his fiery gaze locked onto Azir. The Emperor turned, and saw the Butcher's murderous gaze. He grasped his staff and stood up, holding it at the ready as Renekton was already running at him. He let out a pained shout as the Butcher barreled into him; sending them both through a wall; Renekton letting Azir slide across the floor and slowly get to his feet as Renekton let out a hellish roar, standing his ground. Several champions rushed out, all intending to assist Azir as Garen made the mistake of swinging. Renekton jammed his fist in Garen's stomach and sent him to the floor as he slammed both fists into Blitzcrank's chest; denting it and sending him down as well. Azir knew fighting Renekton head on was suicide, and broke into a run; already hearing the thunderous thuds of Renekton following him; fast. Summoners tried to restrain the enraged Butcher, but all they did was make him trample over them; not killing them, but he did break a few bones as he pursued Azir, intent on ripping him into pieces.

The chase reached its climax when Azir smashed through a wall, battered and bruised as blood trickled out from his arm and side; sustaining beyond dangerous damages. Renekton stepped out from the hole; that same aura surrounded him as he slowly advanced on Azir; like a predator cornering a wounded animal. Many Champions tried to rush out and keep Azir safe...but each was put down into the floor; from Fiora to even Darius. Not one could stop him as he soon stood over Azir; staring him down with pure hate in his eyes.

"_You stole her..." _His voice was still distorted as he raised his fist over Azir's head. _"Now you fall for good..." _The second he drove it down Azir was coated in a gold metal suddenly; preventing harm. Unbeknownst to Renekton, Cho'Gath had given Azir a Zhonya's Hourglass; the Emperor using it to defend himself from punch after punch; feeling the shell slowly crack and chip away.

"_RENEKTON!" _That voice...both of them knew it well. On the other side of the courtyard, Willow stood, scared and frightened beyond relief, as Renekton seemed to glare at her for a moment...before his gaze slowly softened.

"_Willow..." _He walked past Azir and slowly made his way towards Willow, as she saw just how much he had done, not just to everyone and everything but himself as well. He was coated in dozens of wounds, had a few broken bones, and he was bleeding from his shoulder, side, and leg. Had he been normal, he'd be downed from the pain, and soon...out from blood loss. Every bit of logic was clawing at Willow to run, to get away from Renekton. He was too dangerous for once! He was unstable, unreasonable, and beyond an issue for the time...but...

...she still cared about him.

When he stood right over her; his obsidian crimson eyes held no anger and no hatred to her, but compassion...care...love. She felt him wrap his arms around her, and she hugged him as well; burying her face into his chest. He really cared about her, really did this out of emotion; his anger was at his most dangerous when coiled with his emotions...which was why she had to do what she did.

She pressed her hand against his chest; and charged in an empowered Ignite.

In seconds Renekton stepped back; the sudden burst of pain being the breaking point. Having let down his guard, the attack was all it took to send him to the ground; the last word he uttered before succumbing to unconsciousness being what really hit Willow.

"_Why..." _

Summoners were already around Renekton, muttering things as the healers fixed up the Champions who sustained serious damage. Many now looked to the scene, and moments later the Grand Summoner approached the downed Butcher; Nasus following as well as he knelt down and looked over his brother; a solemn look on his face.

"_He's sustained critical damage; his fury nullified the majority of the damages but it also did the most harm. He'll live, but his recovery will be a slow one."_

"_He'll have to do it within Incarceration." _Nasus was up in a moment, staring down the Grand Summoner with concern and anger.

"_You're sealing him away? To the darker holds where none are permitted to even go!?"_

"_We have no choice Nasus! Look at all this!" _He gestured to the chaos and destroyed areas, as well as those still being healed. _"He did all of this Nasus! He's beyond dangerous! Too dangerous to even let roam the building! He needs to be sealed away; somewhere he can't harm anyone ever again!" _Nasus continued to glare down at the Grand Summoner before he looked to Renekton.

"_I had thought I lost him once...I can't stand that thought again. He can't be sealed away; he can change."_

"_It's the only way; think of what would happen if he got loose with this; the entire world could be destroyed..." _Nasus was already walking away, head low, as several Summoners chanted and cast en empowered Recall on Renekton; teleporting him to his new resting spot, as many Champions all walked off and left...leaving Nocturne and Cho'Gath standing at the far end, looking at Willow. She could feel the hatred in their looks, and Nocturne shaking his head and floating away basically said it all.

She had turned her back on him. She 100% betrayed Renekton...and let him bear the weight of her mistake. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she turned the other way and started walking. She needed to try to make things right, to at least give an attempt...

Renekton was chained to the wall, the shackles having short chains so he could only go 3 feet before the slack stopped him. He sat there, gaze cast to the ground, as his mind thought of all of this; of everything. He did all he could for Willow...he actually wanted to get her out of there; to get her somewhere safe before he turned himself in; before he spared her from all of this.

She betrayed him...more than expected...

The solid steel door slowly opened, spreading light into the room; someone slowly walking in until they stood 5 feet from Renekton. He didn't need to look up, he knew who it was.

"_I'm sorry..." _Her voice whispered, beyond guilt riddled. Willow stared down at Renekton, as she couldn't bring herself to go further, out of fear and sorrow. She had heard that he'd be sealed away until his rage was gone...the irony was him being locked in a box for centuries was what made him this way...so he'd never see the light of day.

"_Why did you do it?" _She heard him ask, looking up as his topaz eyes met with hers. The look he had held full sorrow, full sadness. She shook her head as she finally told him everything; about her being tired of his rage, Azir being gentle relief, and everything else, as he finally looked back down.

"_Get out."_

"_Renekton...please, I-"He_ looked back up, the topaz replaced with a malevolent crimson now.

"_I SAID GET OUT!" _He shouted, making Willow stagger back even more from the force of his shout. _"You were using me...you never cared about me; now leave me to deal with the burden __you__ placed on my shoulders!" _

"_Renekton please; I'm sorry, ok!? I'm sorry for everything! Just, I'll find you a way out, just let me try; please!" _He was silent now, as Willow let the tears flow from her eyes.

"_You've done enough...just...please go." _His voice was low now, as Willow finally backed out of the room, the tears still flowing as she leaned against the wall; letting it all out in a grief filled scream, anger and regret coating it. Renekton had every reason in the world to be mad at her...this was all her fault. Azir and her...using him...his incarceration...it was all because of her. Walking away, her tears continued to flow...as she never saw the one tear slip from Renekton's eye as he remained in the darkness he now had to call home...

To Be Continued...

**Q&A Spotlight**

Nocturne floated into Renekton's room; the silence haunting even him as he floated down and came to rest in his friend's seat. The box only had one scroll within, as he picked it up, and looked over it. The fireplace behind him illuminated him a bit, as Nocturne let out a ghostly sigh.

"_Carnage068 asks how the new patches have affected the matches for Renekton and Rek'Sai. Based on what I know, not much; same old thing, just a few matches had been giving them some issues. But for now...things are...different." _He gently set the box down as he placed his hands where he'd have a lap, and sigh. Behind him, the fireplace went out; bathing the room in darkness as his final words rang out.

"_Until next time...and don't worry...we'll find a way to make it all right..."_


End file.
